


The Protegee

by beautiful_preservation91



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_preservation91/pseuds/beautiful_preservation91
Summary: Anna from 2045 is sent back to 2018 to save Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus. The time team can sense a familiarity about her...but how do they know her? And can she save them?





	1. Prologue

Looking at the small piece of yellow colored paper taped onto the bathroom mirror, she scans it, until she finds the line she was looking for: _Thursday: wash+tone+serum+moisturizer._ When a small nod she sets about the task, following the routine she had written out years ago. It may have been silly, for her a woman of twenty-six, to have to refer to a piece of paper to tell her what to use on her face that night, but it was a small comfort…a routine her and her mother had created the day she got her first pimple. As she is smoothing the semi-clear serum around her cheeks, her phone rings. Clenching her jaw and against her better judgement, she answers it and commands it to switch to speaker phone. “My first vacation in nearly ten years literally just started an hour ago…the damn world better be catching on fire if you’re calling me…”

Her assistant on the other end lets out a nervous chuckle. “I understand that and that we were under strict orders not to contact you unless…as you say…the damn world is catching on fire. However, we just had a mission come across—”

“That I’m sure any number of the capable agents could handle…” She cuts in as she smooths on the moisturizer.

“Not this one…” The seriousness of his tone catches her attention more. She commands the phone to switch to a video conference, throwing an image of her assistant onto a portion of the mirror in front of her. He was obviously taken aback at first at seeing her in her current state, but quickly recovers. “Um—this one that just came across is a 1-A—”

“A 1-A…” she wracks her brain for a moment. “Those are just hypothetical…who would be stupid enough—”

“You know who would be—” The two stare at each other as the seriousness of the situation settles over her. “The director wants you to come in and head out ASAP. He’s already got at least a three hour head start on us…”

Grabbing the phone off the dock it disconnects from a video chat and heads for her bedroom to redress. “Good thing I’ve got a faster ship and know exactly where I’m going…I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

* * *

 

Twenty-five minutes later, she approaches her director who was supervising the readying of her ship. “We’ve confirmed it’s actually him? He is actually stupid enough to do this?”

“Seems his threats weren’t as empty as you thought.” The woman says as her youngest senior agent comes to a stop next to her. She hands her a tablet, loaded with the information she’d need. This was standard routine, but the next item she hands her isn’t. “Here, you’ll need this for clearance.”

She takes the white envelope from the director, seeing the name of the recipient scrawled across the front of it. “I assume I’m going by myself?” Her boss confirms this by shaking her head. “And I assume… _they_ …don’t know?”

“I thought it wise if we didn’t—”

“They’ll be thrilled about that when I get back…”

“I assume you realize the delicateness of this mission.” The director says, cutting off the mumbling form the younger woman. She nods her head, returning to seriousness. “You are the only one I trust to complete this. Another team is en route, to try and head him off, but you need to get—”

“Yeah, I know…more than usual is at stake here.” The severity of the mission wasn’t lost on her, but she was trying not to think of that. With a nod and quick shoulder squeeze, the director sends her agent off, watching her as the boards the ship. The routine of sending the ship off begins, a lot less complicated than when she first began this so many years ago. Within five minutes, the white-oblong shaped ship with gone with nothing more than a quiet pop and a slight breeze. She stares at the spot that the ship had been sitting in; this mission was one that had her worried. So much was riding on it…but if anyone could complete it, it was the agent she had sent to do so. Her name being called out finally breaks her out of her train of thought. Smoothing down her suit jacket, she takes a quick deep breath and walks back to the monitor bay.


	2. Chapter 1

Rufus and Jiya were just sitting down, ready to enjoy their routine Thursday night pizza, when the knocking rings out through the compound. Rufus looked over at his girlfriend, sharing a look, not sure if they were hearing what they thought they were hearing. “Is that…” Rufus began to ask but then stops as Lucy and Wyatt appear in the door way of the dining hall.

“Is someone knocking on the door?” Lucy asked. The knocking continued, growing more impatient sounding. “I didn’t…aren’t there supposed to be guards or—"

Wyatt is the first to head towards the door, the other three immediately behind him. They all share another look before Jiya and Lucy step to the side, Rufus moving to grab the door to open it as Wyatt draws his pistol. There were times that Rufus thought the soldier was a little too gun happy, but right now he was happy for it. With a nod shared between the two men, Rufus unlocks the door and opens it, Wyatt training the gun on the person standing on the other side. He wasn’t sure what he was going to see, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to see a young woman, her hands held above her head…and wearing a smirk? “Delta Oscar Victor Echo—” She give the code, but it does nothing to make Wyatt lower the gun. Rufus recognized the spelling of the word, _dove,_ in military alphabet, but it was still an unrecognizable code to him. Instead, he looked at his three teammates who were still wearing confused looks; none of them knew who she was. “Shit…you guys haven’t adopted that yet…have you?”

“Who are—”

“My name is Anna, I’m from the future and I’m here to save your lives.” She blurted out, getting right to the point. Wyatt finally lowered his gun a little, but everyone was still on edge. “But I bet you’re still going to—” Wyatt quickly grabbed her, taking the rucksack off her back and securing her hands behind her back. During the entire interaction she hadn’t resisted, which made Rufus quirk up an eyebrow in confusion. “Yeah…knew you were going to do that…”

* * *

 

When Agent Christopher arrived half an hour after receiving the text from Lucy, a peculiar scene greeted her: Wyatt, Lucy, Jiya, Rufus, and Mason all hanging back, in various states of sitting or standing, all staring at a dark-haired young woman sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. “What is going on? Who is this?”

“All she would tell us is that her name is Anna, she from the future, and that she’s here to save us.” Wyatt answered quickly, the tone of disbelief obvious in his voice. The senior agent stepped closer to the young woman, intently studying her. There was something familiar about her…

“What? Do you not believe in time travel Logan?” Anna suddenly snarked at him, catching everyone off guard. She hadn’t talked since they tied her up, refusing to do so until Agent Christopher got there. Rufus covered his mouth quickly to hide the snort of laughter at her remark. Wyatt just stared at her with a deadpan glare and arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s hard to believe is that you’d just openly admit that…” Lucy answered after no one else did.

Jiya looked up from her computer monitors to chime in. “Yeah, and we showed no incoming time ship—”

“That’s because your stone-age technology could never track Belle…” Mason and Rufus raised an eyebrow at her, mildly offended at her remark. “Belle is my ship; I named her after—it doesn’t matter. I’m telling the truth and there is a letter in my bag for Agent Christopher that confirms my story.” The six people shared a look before Denise Christopher walks over to the worn-looking bag. Cautiously, she opened it, immediately seeing the envelope sitting on top of what looked to be clothes and tech that was obviously not from this time. She handed the bag to Rufus, who starts to take out its contents as Anna remarks that unpacking her bag isn’t necessary, but the complaint falls on deaf ears.

Christopher opened the envelope just as cautiously, but was immediately convinced by the familiar handwriting that greeted her. The handwriting was somehow hers…the details in the letter, explaining exactly who Anna was and what she was doing there, and then finally the signature of the author: _Director Denise Christopher._   “Told ya…” Anna now wore a smug smile as she met her stare. “Now how about untying me?”

Wyatt had started to deny her request when Agent Christopher cut him off, ordering him to do so. He stared at her in disbelief. “She’s telling the truth. Untie her.”

“Who is that letter from?” Lucy asked as Wyatt begrudgingly followed the agent’s order.

Denise quickly glanced over at Anna, silently asking if she can answer that. The young woman nodded her head. Once she is free from the chair, she removed her brown leather jacket and threw it on the back of the chair she had just been tied to. “The letter is from…me.” Everyone, besides the woman that had delivered the letter, stared at her in disbelief. “There is something in here that only I would know. It confirms what she told you. She is from the year 2045.”

“Yes, and we are on a little bit of a time crunch so I need you three to come with me.” Anna directed the demand toward Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus. The three gawked back at her, Wyatt the only one speaking up to contradict her. “We really don’t’ have time for your 'I’m-a-tough-guy-delta-force-and-im-not-going-anywhere-until-I-get-answers' routine Logan.” The comment stunned him for a moment. “Come with me and I will explain once we get to a safe house.”

“And where exactly is this safe house?” Rufus asked.

Anna let out a loud groan, throwing her head back to effect. She was visibly exasperated with their questions. If the threat her future-self had describe was as great as she said, she couldn’t fault the woman. “It is in the past. So, we need to—”

“The Lifeboat isn’t ready for a trip yet.” Mason spoke up now. He had remained uncharacteristically quiet through the whole exchange. “They just got back- “

“That is why we will be taking my ship.” Anna answered as calmly as possible. Denise could see the familiar, from someone else, tension in the set of her jaw though. “Now…can you guys please go get some clothes for 1953 and meet me by the front door?” The three time-travelers finally nodded their heads before walking off together, talking in low voices to one another.

When they are out of sight, Agent Christopher turned to Anna. “Are you really…?”

“Everything in that letter is true.” Anna said, putting everything back in her bag, leaving out her tablet to find her ship back with. The older woman stared at the dark-haired woman for a moment before nodding her head. If her future-self trusted her with this, then she must have been the best choice. Nothing else is spoken between the people in the room who follow after Anna when she headed towards the door she came in. A couple minutes later, Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus come walking up dressed in their clothes they had used when visiting 1951. “I mean…you guys could’ve changed on the ship…but this works too I guess. And not to mention those aren’t technically correct for where we’re going…but whatever...” Rufus had started to ask her what she meant by that comment but is cut off by her opening the door and starting out. Quick goodbyes are said, a kiss shared between Jiya and Rufus, before the time team followed the young woman out the door.

When the door was firmly shut, Jiya is the first to speak up. “Who was she?”

Denise stared at the door for a moment longer, replaying what had just happened in her mind. She shook her head, turning to head back down the hallway. “You’d never believe me if I told you…”

* * *

 

“How far away did you park this thing?” Wyatt had finally asked after an hour of walking.

“Far enough away for you to complain.” Anna quickly fired back. Lucy and Rufus both bit their lips to keep from laughing even though they agreed with Wyatt. “We’re almost there. Don’t worry.” Even if she was supposedly saving them, Anna was already on Wyatt’s last nerves. From the moment she showed up in the bunker, she had been a pain in his ass. But, as him, Lucy, and Wyatt had discussed and come into agreement on: if Denise trusted her, they would cautiously trust her as well. From a tactical point though, it made little sense to Wyatt why it was just her sent to save the three of them. There was also a nagging voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that she looked familiar to him. He pushed any thoughts like that, though, to the back of his mind. He was solely focused on keeping Rufus and Lucy safe if this went south.

About twenty minutes later, the four of them broke through a tree line and came face to face with Anna’s ship. It was unlike any time ship the three people from 2018 had seen. To Wyatt, it most closely resembled a small private jet, but windowless and more futuristic looking. Anna pushed a button on the clear tablet in her hand, a ramp on the back of the ship lowering and the three slowly following her into the ship. Inside was seating for at least five people, a couple bunk beds with privacy partitions, a changing room, and of course the controls at the front of the ship to operate it. Rufus immediately started in with questioning, asking about the various operations worked on the ship, science stuff that went of Lucy and Wyatt’s head. Anna, however, answered all the questions with ease, moving around the ship to put away her things and ready it for take-off.

“You said the ship’s name is Belle?” Lucy asked, taking advantage of a pause in Rufus’ questioning.

“Yup—” Anna answered. “My mom—” Wyatt noted the minute pause and the widening a fraction of her eyes before they returned to normal. “Uh—yeah, my mom got me obsessed with Beauty and the Beast when I was a kid…so yeah, Belle. Anyway, I suggest you guys get strapped in.” She told them as she moved to the front seat by the controls.

The three stored their bags away, where they had seen her put hers, and then seated themselves in three of the seats behind her. Wyatt watched as unfamiliar images started flooding the white screen in front of her, the only thing he recognized was what looked to be coordinates and the date of April 1953. A quite hum filled the ship as it powered to life. Wyatt braced himself for the take-off, the one in the lifeboat was always rough on him, but instead felt a sensation, almost like a plane taking off, wash over him before it disappeared. After another minute of silence, Anna took off her seatbelt, announcing that they had arrived. “Wait, what?” Lucy balked. “That was it?”

“Way better than the Lifeboat…right?” Anna responded as she turned around, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. Disappearing behind a partition, she leaves them standing there, waiting for her.

“You okay?” Wyatt asked Lucy in a low voice, a hand on the small of her back. She nodded her head.

Anna finally emerged twenty minutes later dressed in 1950s attire like the rest of them. “Wait…have you been on the Lifeboat before?” Rufus asked her as they all grabbed their bags. Wyatt had also noticed her comment about the lifeboat.

Anna nodded her head as she got into another closet. “Yeah, I have.” She handed each of them a manila envelope, in which they each found I.D.’s and some money. “Look, I will answer whatever questions I can once we reach the safe house…okay?” Wyatt reluctantly nodded his head at her, along with Rufus and Lucy, as they transferred the paperwork to wallets and purses. After exiting the ship, Anna pressed another button on her tablet before she stashed it away. The three balked as the ship seemed to turn invisible. “It’s just light refracting panels…. it’s not really invisible. Come on…I’ve got a car waiting down the road.”

The four traveled in relative silence, even when they reached the waiting car, a 1952 Oldsmobile 98 four door sedan. Wyatt had nodded in appreciation at the car before they got in. The young boy at the fill-up station easily handed over the keys without Anna even having to ask for them. When they were in the car, she explained that she had landed the ship outside of the city, but it wouldn’t be much of a drive. Wyatt was about to ask what city she is talking about as they travel down the road until the skyline comes into view. They were in New York City. As Anna drove through the city, Wyatt had noticed Lucy looking around, taking in the sights of 1953 New York City. After about forty-five minutes, they finally reached their destination in Manhattan. “We’ll be staying here a while…but like I said I’ll explain more upstairs.” Anna told them as Rufus and Wyatt got everyone’s bags out of the car. He scanned the street surrounding them, but did not see anything out of the ordinary. They followed Anna, entering the five-story building. On the fifth story of the building, they walked down the narrow hallway behind her, Wyatt on high alert. He still didn’t fully trust this girl no matter what Agent Christopher said.

Up ahead of them, a young man with dark blonde hair exited a room, immediately spotting Anna. Lucy, right behind Anna, paused as she threw her hand out to stop Wyatt and Rufus behind her. Wyatt’s hand had immediately settled on her waist, thinking there was some sort of danger from the young man.  Judging by the look on her face, she recognized the young man and could not believe she was right in front of him. He was about to question her, until Anna and the young man came together suddenly, the man pushing Anna against a wall and kissing her passionately. After enough time had passed for the three people to feel totally awkward, Anna finally pushed the man back. Her eyes immediately went to her companions, another glint of mischief in her eyes as she fixed her lipstick. “Who’s your friends?” The man asked in a low voice, his nose lightly ghosting over Anna’s temple, his hands greedily grabbing at her waist.

“This is my family…from St. Louis.” Anna answered without missing a beat. She fully pushed him back, so both of them were facing the three. “This is my sister Lucy, her fiancée Wyatt, and Rufus…he grew up in the house next to ours so he’s basically family.” The three awkwardly shook the young man’s hand when he reached it out, except Lucy, who much to Wyatt’s chagrin was staring at him sort of star-struck. “And Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus…this is my neighbor James.”

“James…as in James Dean?” Lucy finally says. Anna shot her a look, silently telling her to be cool, before nodding her head. Wyatt also visibly balked along with Rufus. James Dean was always kind of an idol to him, a cool guy with cool cars that always got the girl? Yeah…James Dean was _the man._

“You know who I am?” James said, mildly confused but somewhat flattered.

“Um…” Wyatt could see Lucy switch into recovery mode. By this point he hadn’t made any movies yet and was barely famous. “Or course, my sister…Anna…told us about your performance in _See the Jaguar_ last year.”

“See, told you I bragged about you to my family…” Anna said, placing a kiss on his cheek and patting his chest. Wyatt raised an eyebrow watching the two interact; he couldn’t tell if they were actually a couple or if it was just an act. Either way, James Dean was totally smitten with Anna. “Well, I need to get these three inside. They just had a long journey and surely want to rest.”

“Kitt is having a party later…you coming by?” James asked Anna as the party has started down the hallway again. Wyatt raised his eyebrows as she noticed him following her around like a lost puppy.

“Can’t…I’ll have catch the next one.” Once they reached a door at the end of the hallway, Anna produced a set of keys and unlocked the door. She waved her companions in, as she stayed outside the door. “Send her my love though…okay?”

Lucy, Rufus, and Wyatt stood in the middle of the room, watching as the two young people exchanged a few more words, until James Dean finally nodded his head and walked away, looking dejected and a little sad. The apartment was furnished as if someone lived there regularly; a decent sized bed, books overflowing a bookshelf, a decent sized couch, a small area set up to resemble a kitchen, and a small bathroom off to one side. When she entered the apartment, she didn't miss the almost condescending look Lucy was giving her. “You’re dating James Dean??”

Anna rolled her eyes at the question.  “I’m not ‘dating’ him per se…” Anna grabbed her bag from Wyatt, letting her answer hang in the air. Wyatt shared a look with Lucy, silently conveying that they both did not believe her. She tossed a couple of devices to each of them, telling them to stick them on the walls next to any openings, air vents included. She took a couple of them herself and placed them on each side of the front door. “The school I went to…to learn how to do all of this…one of the final tests was that we had to integrate ourselves into the life of a major historical figure without changing the timeline even a little bit. Of course, I took it a step further and became something of an urban legend—”

“Wait, wait, wait…are you saying that you’re Miss Annie?” Lucy asked. The name rang a slightly familiar bell with Wyatt. “Miss Annie…the woman who partied with all these Hollywood hot shots: Gene Kelly, James Dean, Eartha Kitt, Frank Sinatra, Elizabeth Taylor, Marlon Brando—”

“Brando made that up just to--”

“She—you—are friends with all these people…but nobody knows who she is, where she’s from, there’s no pictures of her…she’s—”

“An urban legend.” Anna said, looking a bit smug now. “Get those pods up…then we can talk.” The three followed her commands, sticking the small pods next to windows and air vents. Wyatt vaguely worried what they were and he was growing impatient, wanting to know exactly why they were there. Once they were in place, the three move over to Anna, who was tapping away on her tablet.

“Alright, you got us to 1953…to this ‘safe house’…now, you want to tell us what the hell is going on?” Wyatt said. Anna just stared at him, arching an eyebrow as she leaned back and rested against the desk behind her. Wyatt stayed where he was, arms crossed in front of Anna, while Rufus and Lucy moved to stand in front of her as well.

“As I told you back at the bunker, my name is Anna, I’m from 2045 and someone from my time is after you.” She sat the tablet on the desk beside her. She also crossed her arms over her chest, explaining to him.

“Why would someone from 2045 come after us?” Lucy asked. “Is it Rittenhouse? Rooting us out before—”

“No, no…it’s not Rittenhouse. The person after you…makes Rittenhouse look like a bunch of JV benchwarmers. Okay, I mentioned a school I attended to you earlier, right?” The three nodded their heads, remembering her words. Wyatt was watching her carefully, probably more carefully than Rufus and Lucy. He couldn’t read her though; she wasn’t giving away anything. There were no tells, no ticks to reveal if she was lying. If anything, _that_ frustrated him even more. There was something off about her. “Look—you all know how time travel works, I can’t tell you too much about the future, but I swear, I will not lie to you all. But, I can’t tell you everything you’ll want to know, okay?” Lucy and Rufus nodded their heads, Wyatt reluctantly stared at her for a moment longer until he finally nodded his as well.

“Okay…so, there is school, that basically teaches agents, from all branches of government, to be like you three all rolled into one person.” Anna explained. “I’m talking the elite of the elite; in the school’s twenty-year history, only ten people have actually completed it with passing marks—”

“And let me guess, the guy coming after us is one of those ten?” Wyatt guessed.

Anna nodded her head. “Bingo. He finished the school with its second highest marks ever; so, he’s good at what he does. Anyway, he was close with someone who is close with you three in the future. To get back at them…he’s coming after you—”

“So, this is an entirely personal vendetta charging this guy?” Rufus said. Anna nodded her head, answering his question. “What the hell did this person we know do to this guy?”

Anna tilted her head to the side. “That I can’t tell you. But I assure you…Peter, the guy who is after you…he is the bad guy here.”

“And who are you? Why were you sent back, alone, to save us?” Lucy asked. It was the question Wyatt was getting ready to ask as well.

The young woman let out a deep breath, half smiling at Lucy. “I can’t tell you that either. But I assure you that I am the person you want saving your asses. I told you Peter finished the school with the second highest marks? Well, I finished first.”

“And…Anna? I’m guessing that’s all you can tell us of your name?” Wyatt asked her. "You know...if that even is your name..." The facade Anna had settled on her face cracked a tiny bit at the remark, as if the accusation offended her.

"It is my name." The intensity with which she was staring at him was unsettling, making his stomach flip. “It’s actually short for Anastasia.” She told them. “My mom loved the urban legend of the lost Romanov Grand Duchess and even though he’d never admit it, my father loved that animated movie. So…Anastasia…Anna.”

Wyatt stared at her, still trying to read her. Nothing was still tipping him off that she was lying, but at the same time she was most likely trained to lie. The story had a ring of truth to it and the little sparkle that flashed in her eye led him to believe that she was telling the truth. He still thought there was something familiar about her too; he had obviously never seen her before, but there was something about her stance, the set of her jaw, even the way she talked that was familiar. “Okay…but why you. And why just you?”

“Direc—Agent Christopher from my time, trusted me to do this.” She answered. Wyatt hadn’t missed her almost calling Denise “Director”. “I know you all too, in my time. I am also the best at what I do…so, yeah…she sent just me.” It still didn’t make much sense to him, but it was a suitable answer for now. “Anyway, the plan is to hide out here. Another team has been sent to follow Peter, to take him out, while I hide you all here.”

“So, this Peter guy…was just going to pop back to 2018 and what? Kill us?” Lucy asked.

“Not quite…” Anna told her. A new darkness flashed through her eyes, but was gone quickly. “Peter was…creative…the only area he scored higher than me in school was torture. From what my assistant in 2045 could gather was that he was going to take all three of you and make you suffer…make sure that the person who knows you that he’s trying to get back at knows that you all suffered—”

“Suffered how?” Wyatt asked. He could see the hesitation in Anna’s face to tell them. “Just tell us…we should know what we’re up against.”

Anna let out a sigh, readjusting herself against the desk. “He was planning on taking you all back to points in history where you would suffer the most…endure the most possible pain, both mentally and physically. He was going to take Lucy back to the Salem Witch Trials…accuse her of witchcraft. With Rufus he was going bring him back to Alabama 1955, accuse him of accosting a white woman. And Wyatt…” Her voice trailed off, the glimmer of tears in her eyes caught Wyatt off guard. This wave of emotion was not what he was expecting. As quickly as it came on, it was gone. “I’m sorry…I—the point is he was going to make you all suffer and make the person he is trying to get payback on suffer as well. So, for now, we stay here.”

“For how long?” Rufus said, his voice somewhat subdued. The things Anna told had Wyatt’s stomach turning again.

“I’m not sure.” Anna answered. “Either until I hear from the team or until I get a ping that Peter found us.”

“And you’re not worried that this Peter guy will just follow us here?” Lucy asked. “What if he goes to the bunker first? Gets to Mason… Jiya… Christopher?”

“He won’t. I let my blockers down on the ship so he’d be able to see that I went to the bunker, got you, and then left. He’s not able to track my ship either.” Anna answered. The three people looked around to each other, silently gauging if they believe her. They each nodded their heads, agreeing to believe her. Wyatt was still a little on edge about her; but he would trust her. “So…anymore questions?”

“Many.” Wyatt said. “But we’ll believe you for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I left out Flynn. It was an error of omission but I might possibly be able to work him in a future chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoy and leave a kudos or comment below!! :)


	3. Chapter 2

It had been three days that Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus had been holed up in apartment 5A in the Manhattan brownstone and honestly Lucy was starting to go a little crazy. Only Anna had left, to get groceries or "meet a contact". The three of them all agreed that they trusted her, that they would go along with whatever plan she presented them with, but they also knew they weren’t getting the full story from her. “How many times have we been tempted to tell someone what was going to happen to them? But knew we can’t…it’s exactly what she’s going through.” Lucy said one of the times that Anna had left to get food. She was mildly annoyed that she wasn’t able to get out and explore.

“Yeah but…there is something about her.” Wyatt said. “You saw her face when she was telling us what this Peter guy was planning on doing to us…or well, you guys.” Lucy hadn’t missed that she hadn’t actually said what had been planned for Wyatt. That, more than knowing what was planned for her and Rufus, bothered her.

“There is something eerily familiar about her.” Rufus chimed in. “I know she said that she knows us in the future…but she didn’t say how.” He was studying the pods that were by the windows and doors. Anna had told them that the pods made the apartment practically impenetrable, but he was still fascinated by the futuristic tech. “What if she’s like our protegee or something?”

“There is certainly more to her story than she is letting on.” Lucy agreed. She didn’t mention out loud how _familiar_ Anna seemed to her. It was mainly her eyes…her pale blue eyes pierced her and made her stomach twist in knots every time they happened to lock eyes. She was desperate to ask Anna so many questions, but knew that she couldn’t. “But we can’t know. Just like we wouldn’t warn JFK not to go to Dallas…we can’t know how we know her.” The two men both nodded their heads…even though they didn’t fully agree with her.

* * *

 

Five days after they arrived, the four of them were sitting around the apartment, engrossed in various activities. Lucy, reading a book; Wyatt, cleaning his pistol for what seemed like the hundredth time; and Anna was trying to answer Rufus’ questions without actually answering them. Being with these three was very surreal for her. It put her on edge but also made her feel at peace. She knew she was the best person capable of keeping them safe, but it also made her afraid that for that very reason there was the possibility that she would fail. None of them had asked her anymore questions about the future, about how she knew them, except Rufus who was mainly asking about the technology.

The relative peace that had settled over them is shattered though when a piercing shrill comes from Anna’s tablet. Racing over to it, she grabbed it, answering the urgent call coming in. Everyone had dropped what they were doing and watched as a hologram of Dave, an older man who worked at her agency, appeared above the tablet. Dave was the lead on the team that was sent after Peter. If he was calling, it was not going to be good news. “We’ve been compromised.” He said before Anna could say anything. “It was an ambush…Peter has more people working with him than we thought.”

“Does he know where we are?” Anna asked him. She was doing her best to keep her voice calm, appear that she had everything under control, but she felt sick to her stomach now.

“I assume so.” Dave was obviously out of breath and fresh from a fight. He had been roughed up, which just added to the guilt that was growing in Anna’s mind. “Peter’s team grabbed Parker—”

“I told them not to put Parker on this!” Anna practically yelled. The agent in question was a legendary sniper, but horrible at keeping any kind of secret when faced with torture. “We need to evacuate then…head to the secondary safe house. You and the rest of the team head back to headquarters, let Christopher know what’s going on. I’ll contact when we’re there.” Without another word to the man, Anna closed the call and started ordering the other three people in the room around. “Grab the pods, pack your bags—Wyatt you’re going to want to keep that gun out—”

“What is going on?” Rufus asked as he did what Anna had said. Even though she had told them to grab them, Anna had grabbed most of them herself. Her mind was working in overdrive. This was not a good combination; Denise should’ve never put her on this mission. “Is that Peter guy—”

“He’s most likely on his way here, if not already here.” Anna answered, haphazardly throwing everything into her bag. She left out her own gun though, tucking it into the waistband of her skirt and making sure it is covered by her sweater. “We need to get to Belle and get the hell out of here.” Thankfully, the three of them just nodded their heads and followed Anna out of the apartment once everything was packed up. Once outside, instead of heading to the car they had arrived there in, Anna headed to a different one. She easily broke in and hotwired it, urging the others to get in. She could see out of her peripheral that Wyatt was also on high alert. While also looking around, keeping an eye out for any sort of threat, he also kept Lucy within reach. The small action made Anna’s heart lurch, urging her to get them to safety even sooner.  As soon as they had started down the road, she ignored any speed limits and was driving like a mad woman through the streets of New York City. “Look…” Anna finally spoke as they approached the edge of the city. “No matter what happens, you three need to get out of here and away from Peter. If for some reason we get split up—”

“We’re not—”

“Damn it just listen to me!” Anna cut off whatever Wyatt was going to say. “If we get split up…do not wait for me, do not try to save me. Get to Belle. When you get on board type in 012190 into the console and it will take you some place Peter will never find you.” Anna felt Lucy staring at her the moment she said the numbers; neither of them say anything though. “Understand?”

“We’re not getting separated and we’re not leaving you behind.” Wyatt said, speaking for Rufus and Lucy as well, with a tone of finality.

“Why those numbers?” Lucy asked before Anna could say anything back to Wyatt. Anna looked over at Lucy in the passenger seat for a brief moment, locking eyes. When she did, she could see Lucy’s breath visibly being taken away. Anna wasn’t stupid. She had been top of her class not only at the academy but in undergrad and graduate school. When the three of them thought she was gone, she still had surveillance running on the apartment, so she could hear every word they said. She knew they suspected something about her, would remarked how she looked so familiar. Now, she could see that Lucy was figuring out exactly how she knew them. The numbers had seemed to confirm whatever suspicions she was harboring deep down.

“Whatever you are getting ready to ask me Lucy…please don’t.” Rufus and Wyatt stared at the two women, taken aback by the sudden helplessness in Anna’s voice.

Before anyone could say anything else on the matter, the glint off a car behind them catches Wyatt’s eye. The car in question was following a little too close and was matching them turn for turn. “We got company.” He alerted Anna.

She glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the car and the driver. “That’s not Peter…but I do recognize him. Peter is here.” Anna stepped harder on the accelerator, pushing the car to go even faster. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she blew though intersections and past stop signs. Her focus, so on getting to her ship, getting the people in the car with her to safety, that she didn’t even see the car coming directly at them from the left until it hit them. As the car started spinning, and the passengers in it flew around its interior, Anna let out a scream. She could hear the others yelling as well, their voices started fading fast though after her head hit the dashboard. The last thing she remembered hearing before the black over came her was Lucy calling out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after watching Sunday's episode (2x04) I have to laugh at the fact that the team (minus Wyatt, which I do have thoughts on like most of us do I'm sure) went back to the Salem Witch Trials. Because, if you remember in the previous chapter it was stated that Peter wanted to bring Lucy back to the Trials and accuse her of being a witch. I had that chapter written before I even knew the story line of 2x04!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all are enjoying the story! Who do you think Anna is??


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning before you read this chapter...it's a bit tough...I am so sorry...kind of ;)

_“Anna…Anna…Anna, come on, wake up…”_ As Anna started to come to, she could hear the familiar voice, urging her back to consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and the first person she saw was Lucy. The wave of relief that passed over Lucy’s face, and Wyatt and Rufus’s, compelled Anna to further wake up. “Anna…hey, you’re okay…we’re—”

Immediately Anna could feel that her hands were bound behind her back. She sat up slowly, her training kicking in. She started looking around the room, taking in her surroundings. They were in what looked to be a cellar of some sort with no windows, a couple of air vents, and only one door; she was unable to tell if they are still in 1953 or some other time. Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus were lined up along the wall across from her, their hands also bound behind their backs. She asked one of them to turn to the side, so she could see what was binding them. Confirming her suspicions, she recognized that it is a pair of cuffs from 2045. “Damn it…we’re not going to be break out of these cuffs. Has anyone been in here?” The three people across from her all shook their heads. “How long have I been out…you guys have any clue where we are?”

“Not a clue…no one has been in here.” Wyatt answered. Anna nodded her head, sitting up straighter against the wall. “Was this—”

“Peter.” Anna answered. “Look…Christopher, from my time, should be sending a team here as back-up; but I don’t know how long until they get here—”

“It’s alright.” Lucy tried to use a calming voice, but Anna could hear the undercurrent of fear. “We’ll get out of this; we trust you—”

“Damn it—” Anna yelled out, banging the cuffs against the concrete wall behind her. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. The outburst startled the three across from her. “Denise should’ve never sent me to do this. I was the wrong person from—”

“Hey, Anna, hey—calm down.” Wyatt talked over top of her. The words calmed Anna, like they had so many times before. “Look…you say you were trained to be the three of us combined into one and the three of us have gotten out of tighter spots than this. Just take a breath…and let’s figure this out. Okay?”

Anna nodded her head, taking a deep breath. “Okay…yeah.” She looked around the room again, taking in the surroundings even closer. “There’s only one way in and out of here…so escaping before they come in is out of the question—”

“So when they come in…we’ll have to get out of these cuffs somehow—”

“It won’t be that easy.” Anna said with a scoff. “Like I told you earlier…Peter wants to see you guys in pain to get his payback. So that’ll most likely be his first order of business when he comes in here.”

“What is he getting payback for?” Rufus asked. Anna opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it again. Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus looked at each other and then back at her. “Anna…you’ve never actually told us what he is doing this for. We need to know, it could help us…” She could feel her eyes filling with tears. This was the question she _did not_ want them to ask. The one question that she would not be able to skirt around; the answer would reveal too much. “Anna—”

The door opened with a bang, a single man in the doorway. Peter stood there, his eyes scanning over Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus before finally landing on Anna. They were filled with hatred and his smile was one of victory. Anna could feel the bile rising in her throat. “Yeah… _Anna…_ tell them what I’m getting payback for.”

“Peter…”

“Or…why don’t you start with telling them your real name?” Peter said. He crossed the room and squatted down in front of Anna, forcibly grabbing at her jaw. It wasn’t until then that she was able to feel the injuries she must have sustained in the car crash; there definitely had to be some cuts and bruises on her face. As she winced in pain, Wyatt yelled at the man to not touch her. “What? Did you tell them that telling them their futures could cause irreparable damage? Oh, come on doll…you know better than that—”

“Do not call me that!” Anna yelled at him, venom in her voice as she shook his hand off her face. She had at first found the nickname sweet, she hated it with every fiber of her being now. She hated him with every fiber of her being. “This is ridiculous Peter—just let us go and we can forget all of this—”

Peter suddenly raised a hand, smacking Anna across the face. “Forget? Forget what _you_ did to _me—”_

“You _knew_ what you were doing was wrong! How was I not supposed to turn—”

“He was after what was mine—”

“I am not some piece of property!” As Peter yelled something back at her, the same tired argument she had heard over and over again, Anna caught a glance of Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus. They were thoroughly confused. “Peter…just let them go. Let them take Belle back to 2018 and we can settle this…me and you.”

“No…” Peter shook his head, sucking on his teeth. “We are past that. I’ve decided to switch up my plan. Instead of you watching them suffer, I thought it might be more fun for you to watch them watch you suffer. So…shall we begin?”

“Peter…please…don’t do—”

“So…she told you her name was Anna?” Peter said as he turned around to face Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus. Anna tried to yell over Peter, telling them not to believe anything he said. “Well, I guess that’s partly true...short for Anastasia, which I assume she told you to gain your trust. But…I bet she didn’t tell you that Anastasia is actually her middle name?”

Anna could feel her world crashing down around her. The one thing that could not happen on this mission was happening. “Peter, stop—”

“Her first name is actually Amy.” The name hung in the air. Watching them, analyzing their reactions closely, Lucy was the first to grasp what he meant; seconds later Wyatt and then Rufus get it. “Amy Anastasia…such a pretty name…any guesses on what the last name is?”

“Lucy…Wyatt…please, don’t listen to him.” Anna pleaded with them but it was too late. Lucy was staring at Anna with wide eyes; Peter didn’t need to say it, she already knew what he was talking about and so did Rufus. Wyatt was staring up at Peter though. “Please…”

“Since Lucy got to pick out the first name, Amy after her long lost to time sister, she let the bouncing baby girl take Wyatt’s last name.” Peter said, the evil glee all over his face. “Mom, Dad…meet your daughter, Amy Anastasia Logan.” Anna hung her head, sobbing. She could feel their eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at them. It wasn’t so much that they found out, there was a quick solution to that. What bothered Amy so much was _how_ they found out; they found out after she failed to keep them safe. Any memories they had of her from the start would be ones of failure, something she strove her entire life to avoid. None of them said anything as Peter looked around the room at all of them, smiling. “Well, I’ll let you all have a moment…family reunion and all that.”

The air stilled as he left the room, the door shutting and locking with a deafening clank. The only sound filling the room now was Amy sobbing, murmuring over and over again how sorry she was, that she had failed them. Finally, Lucy broke the silence, calling out to her. “Anna…Amy…” Amy just shook her head, muttering to herself. “Amy…look at me.”

The authority in her voice made her listen, as it had her whole life. Slowly, she looked up at the people across the room from her. They were each wearing different looks of disbelief. “I’m sorry…you weren’t supposed to find out…it—”

“Hey—” Rufus was the one to cut her off. It didn’t surprise her, that he was the first to speak up. She was so, _so,_ much like her parents (mainly Wyatt though if you asked anybody else), that sometimes they just didn’t know what to do with her. But then there would be Rufus, there to sweep her up, make her watch Star Wars or something and then straighten her out. He was like a surrogate father to her. Wyatt, her actual father, looked as though he had lost the ability to form words. “This doesn’t change anything…well…it changes a lot—but we still have to get out of here. So…what is the plan? How do these cuffs work?”

Amy shook her head as she tried to focus. He was right, she still needed to get them out of there. “They’re—uh…they work on a sort of electromagnetic field. We would need a neodymium magnet…as least a N75—"

“N75? Uh…those sort of magnets only go up to N52—”

“I’m from 2045, remember? Rufus…we’ve advanced a little since 2018—”

“Yup, can definitely tell you are Lucy Preston’s kid—”

“Can we please focus?” Wyatt said suddenly. As he stared at Amy, his was expression unreadable. “Look, we will deal with this…new information…later. Now…where can we find one of those magnets? I assume you have one if you mentioned them?”

“Yeah…they’re the only thing that’ll undo these cuffs. So, there’ll either be one out there or worst-case scenario, I have one on my ship.” Amy explained. All of them were free to move about, so that was good; it would make fighting their way out easier. Amy lowered her voice to tell them the next part. “Okay, when Peter comes back in, I can take him—”

“With your hands tied behind your back?” Lucy asked, seeming to finally finding her voice.

Amy smirked. When she does, Lucy immediately looks down at Wyatt. Growing up, her mom had always told her she had the same “cocky smirk as your father…in a good way”. Amy was sure that that was the smirk she was wearing now. “Yeah…I’m good. Really damn good. Anyway, I’ll take him, you three try and take out whoever else is with him.”

“What about after? We just keep running from him?” Lucy asked.

“No.” Amy said shaking her head. “Once I get you all back to 2018, I am going after Peter myself and ending this once and for all—”

“You mean kill him?” Rufus asked. Amy shakes her head, letting out a sigh. “Anna—Amy…you can’t kill him, you do that and—”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Amy said coldly. So, maybe she hadn’t actually killed anyone before; she actually held a reputation at the agency for _not_ killing anyone and always bringing in people for questioning…but they didn’t know that. With the rage that the felt towards Peter though, threatening the people she most loved, she could easily kill him. With that in mind, she put on the coldest, deadliest tone she could muster. “What? You find out two minutes ago that I’m your daughter and you automatically think you know me? You have no clue what my life was like…the things I’ve seen and done. Killing an asshole like Peter…that’s just a regular Tuesday for me.”

Wyatt stared at her, really stared at her. As he did, Amy could feel her resolve cracking. Wyatt could always read her, see straight through whatever bullshit she tried to pull over on him; it made her rebellious teen years a living nightmare for everyone. “You’ve never killed anyone.” Amy tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. “You’re talking high and mighty right now, trying to prove something to us that you don’t need to prove but I can tell just looking at you…you’ve never killed anyone. Sure…you can most likely bring down four men three times your size single-handed—I don’t doubt that—but you’ve never killed anyone. You’re too much like Lucy…I see that now.”

Amy just shook her head, biting at her bottom lip. “Regardless…I’m getting you guys back to 2018 and I’ll go after Peter myself. As he said, he’s not going after you all anymore—”

“Well, that only makes sense…” Rufus interjected. “He wants to see you suffer so doing away with Lucy and Wyatt would cause you to never be born. Now that I think about it that way though…that still makes me expendable…”

“No, it’s only because of you and Auntie Ji that those two dopes get together in the first place…so you’re not expendable—”

“Wait, did you just say _Auntie Ji?_ As in Jiya—”

“Like I said we can talk about that later—” Wyatt cut in. Despite the situation, Amy slightly smiled to herself. “Amy…your plan…are you sure it’ll work?”

“Yes…I get Peter down, we can easily get out of here.” Amy said. Wyatt nodded his head at her; he believed her. She didn’t know why he believed her, whether because he had just found she was his daughter or because he thought she was actually capable of doing this; but that was Wyatt Logan as a father. He always had this blind faith in her, believed her, and taught her, that she could do anything she set her mind to.

“Well…at least I know now why you had my sister’s birthday as the code for your ship.” Lucy said, smiling a little.

Amy half smiled back. “You used to tell me stories about her…all the time. It’s one of the reasons I went into this; thought maybe I could do something to get her back for you.”

“I have a question…” Rufus said. “You called Jiya…Auntie Ji…so what…does that make me Uncle Rufus?”

She arched an eyebrow at him. Of course, _of course,_ that would be what he took away from this whole situation. “No…you aren’t ‘Uncle Rufus’.” Rufus’ face feel a little at the news, causing Amy to roll her eyes. “You aren’t ‘Uncle Rufus’ because I had trouble saying my R’s when I was younger so you were Unca Woof.”

An almost proud look settled on his face. “Well…alright then.” Before he could ask anymore of the questions he was so obviously dying to ask, the door to the room opened.

Peter walked in, flanked by two large men. “Come on Amy, on your feet.” He beckoned her up with two fingers, like she was some kind of dog.

“You sure you want that…Wilhelm?” She knew he hated to be called by his first name and her only goal was to piss him off. When he was pissed off…he was unable to fight at his best. His blind rage caused him to make mistakes he normally wouldn’t make and she was going to use that to her advantage. “You really sure you want me on my feet?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Just do it…and let’s get this show on the road.” Before she stood, Amy was already fighting. She caught Peter off guard, sweeping a leg out and knocking him to the ground. The whole room erupted in fighting when she did so. Out of her periphery, Wyatt and Rufus were doing their best to fight also. Lucy had backed herself into a corner, watching it all. Amy was trained to fight in any situation and ones with less at stake; she was holding her own against Peter, matching him hit for hit. The fighting didn’t stop though, and was looking like a victory for Amy, until another one of Peter’s men slipped in, grabbed Lucy and pressed a gun to her head.

“Everyone stop right now or I put a bullet in her head!” he yelled out, causing everyone to stop. This was one thing she couldn’t handle with her hands bound behind her back: how to take down three men while two other were fighting her dad and uncle and another had a gun to her mom’s head. Amy stopped immediately, seeing the barrel of the gun pressed to Lucy’s temple, as did Rufus and Wyatt.

Peter let out a sardonic chuckle when he saw the death glare Amy gave him. “Now…are you four going to cooperate?” He grabbed Amy and spun her to face Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus as his goons forced them to sit along a wall again. When they left the room, he took the gun and kept it trained on Lucy, quickly having figured out that was the only way to make sure that Amy cooperated. She looked at the three of them, trying her best to give them apologetic looks; though, she was still trying to figure a way out of there for them. “As I mentioned before, I’ve changed my plan. I was going to make you all suffer to make our darling Amy here suffer…but then I realized that could cause her never exist—”

“What a genius—” Amy interruptted him. “Told you all he finished second—”

“You want to shut the hell up?” Peter brought the butt of the gun down on her head, hard. Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus had yelled out, Wyatt had even tried to get up, but Peter continued on. He had the gun trained on Rufus this time. “I can still shoot Rufus—”

“How about we not shoot Rufus??” Rufus said with a slight panic in his voice. “He’s really not a fan of-“

“Everyone just shut up!” Peter yelled. Even though it shouldn’t have, the fact that Peter was still operating in this state of blind rage amused Amy. She could use that to their advantage to escape… “Anyway…as I was saying…so now I’m going to make you all suffer.” A second later, the door opened again and the goons came back in, this time pushing in a large clear tank. “Amy told you about school? Huh? How she got top marks in everything…or well, everything except one thing.” As they started setting up the tank, Amy started shaking, begging Peter to _please_ not do this. Any bravado she felt a second ago was gone now; he was going to make her live out her literal worst nightmare. She knew what this was; she knew immediately what Peter’s plan was now. “One of the things in school they taught us was to overcome our fears…to make us ready for any challenge. But…there was one fear that poor little Amy just couldn’t overcome.” Two of the goons grabbed Amy, lifting her with difficulty as she squirmed and fought against them, and dropped her into the tank from the top. Even if she were uncuffed, there was no way she could have climbed out of it. The tank was circular and at least seven feet tall. “I guess you could say her fear of water is hereditary, after what happened to you…Lucy.”

The other three finally realized what Peter was planning to do. “No…no…you don’t need to do this—” The three of them all yell in unison, begging him not to do this. He just laughed as his men hook up the hose and put the lid on the tank. It sealed with an audible _clank_ , one that Amy recognized and realized it meant she wasn’t getting out of the tank. Without another word, the men left the room, Peter throwing Amy one more sardonic smile. As soon as the door locked, the cuffs fell off everyone. Peter must have had a remote to them on him the whole time. Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus raced over to the tank as soon as they were free, talking a mile a minute on how they can get Amy out of it. As they do, Amy just looked at them, smiling slightly. “Amy…don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of here—”

“Guys…Mom, Dad…” The names stopped Lucy and Wyatt in their tracks. “I know…” She took a deep breath to steady herself. Amy had accepted her fate now. Yeah, she was still scared shitless, but she knew there was no way out of this. “I know this seems like a failure but…I know Peter he’ll…uh…he’ll let you guys go, after. Just…take Belle and—”

“No, no, hey—” Wyatt said. The desperation and fear was written all over his face. “There is a way out of this—there always is. Now…we just have to think.”

Amy looked down at the water, it was at her knees by now, and then pointed out the design of the tank to them. “The lid and hose…they’re sealed with the same tech as the cuffs.” She explained. When she looked back at them, Lucy had tears streaming down her face. That, more than anything, made Amy start crying too. “I’m sorry guys…there’s no way out of this for me…”

“No—Wyatt, give me a boost, come on.” Her mom was obviously not going down without a fight though. Wyatt and Rufus work together to lift Lucy up, who in vain attempted to pry the lid off the tank. “Damn it!”

“Lucy…Mom…it’s okay—”

“No, no it is not okay!” she said as the two men lower her back down. “I’m not just going to stand here and watch you—”

“You guys were—are the best parents.” Amy said as she reached up to wipe away the snot from her nose. Well, Peter had succeeded in what he set out to do. This, watching her parents suffer like this, was more agonizing for her than anything else. “Just uh…a couple pointers—”

“No, don’t—”

“ _Me & Bobby McGee _by Janis Joplin will always calm me down…” Amy said overtop of Rufus. The three of them stared at her powerlessly.  “No matter how many times you tell me, I will fall hopelessly in love with Steve Willoughby when I’m in the sixth grade…so just be ready with lots of chocolate. I, um…I am somewhat of a difficult child, I’ll admit that, I mean, just look at who my parents are: a bossy know-it-all and a reckless hothead.” Amy chuckled lightly, while the other three kept straight faces, their eyes on the water level reaching her chest now. “But Jiya and Rufus…they can usually talk sense into me when you guys can’t so…just let me run to their house when I do.”

“It can’t…it can’t end like this.” Lucy said, her voice breaking. By then, Rufus and Wyatt also had tears rolling down their cheeks. “Before it’s even began…”

“You look like her…” Wyatt said. He laid one of his hands flat against the tank. Instinctively, Amy laid her hand against his. She smiled weakly at him, but he didn’t return it. “Like Lucy…you look so much like her. I realized it, the first time I saw you…I guess I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.”

“Don’t worry…” Amy said. Her feet lift off the bottom of the tank as she starts to float with the water rising. The fear was rising in her; drowning was her absolute worst fear. She had never had an incident where she had almost drowned or anything close to it. No one could explain her fear of water except that she possibly inherited it from her mother. “I got your stubbornness, your fight…and your eyes. Everyone says so. God, I get tired of hearing people tell me that.” It was becoming harder to breath as her fight or flight response started to kick in. Her arms and legs started to kick as she tried to keep her head above the water. The amount of space left was rapidly diminishing though. “I love you guys…so much…despite everything…you made my life…magical…made me believe that there is…good in the world…” As the last bit of air disappeared, Amy took one last gulp of air and let her body sink to the bottom. She shut her eyes, she didn’t want to see her family screaming out in despair, beating on the tank. As she lost consciousness, slipping into the unknown, she let out the last bit of air and heard her mother scream…


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I need to warn anyone with a squeamish stomach (or just anyone who is sensitive to death/near death experiences for whatever reason) that the first couple paragraphs of this chapter are a little graphic. I did do some research to make the description of what was happening as realistic as possible.

“ _NO! NO!”_ Lucy let out an inhumane scream, beating on the tank as she watched Amy’s lips turn blue, her arms and legs twitching slightly. Wyatt was just staring in shock, like he was frozen. Rufus was muttering unheard words over and over again under his breath. She had to do something…there had to be something, _anything_ they could do. She couldn’t watch— Acting on instinct, she started pushing on the tank as hard as she could. By some miracle, or maybe it was her imagination, she felt the tank move slightly. “Wyatt—Wyatt—help me, the tank…I think we can tip it over— _WYATT HELP ME!”_ She had to scream and violently shake him to break him out of the trance he was in.

Feeling her shove on his shoulder, he came back to his senses and moved to the side of the tank with her. Rufus also moved to help them; none of them knew if the tank was made of glass or a type of plastic…but they had to do something. As the three of them pushed on it, they could see the water inside moving around, a sure sign they were making progress. They kept pushing on it, mustering up all the strength they could, and finally the tank started to tip over. Lucy couldn’t take her eyes off Amy though as Wyatt pulled her back to guard her from the shattering material. The tank crashed to the ground, glass flying in all directions, water running all over the floor, and Amy finally free. Wyatt wasted no time running over to her, ignoring the glass that was surely cutting into his knees as he knelt beside her. Lucy and Rufus helped him clear away the large pieces of glass still laying on her before he started to try to revive her. His training seemed to kick then, looking less like he was moving on autopilot. He took her head, tipping it to the side to let the water in her mouth escape. After that, he began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He gave a couple breaths, then checked her pulse. Calling out that there was no pulse, he then began chest compressions. Watching someone administer CPR in real life was nothing like watching it on television; especially watching it being done to your own child. After a minute, Amy finally coughed up water and vomited as Wyatt turned her on her side. He checked her pulse, letting them know her heart had restarted. Her eyes remained closed though as she slipped into unconsciousness once again. “She’s back…we got her…”

As they all let out collective sighs of relief, the door flew open, Peter stood at the head of the group. Rage was seeping out of everyone of his pores. Lucy was actually surprised it took him that long to respond to the sound of the crash. With their hands uncuffed, the two men were able to easily fight them and even Lucy joined in on the action, grabbing a piece of broken glass to fight with. The most she was able to do was cut a couple of the guys, fairly deep though, until Wyatt was able to knock them out. Once the goons were down, it was just the three of them facing Peter. “You stupid sons of…you’ll never get her back in time. You’ll never—” His next words were cut off. All Lucy could see and hear was anger. Before she could realize what she was doing, Lucy threw the piece of glass that was in her hand, landing perfectly in his neck. They watched the blood poured from Peter’s neck as he dropped to the water and glass covered ground and then finally stopped moving.

“Come on…we need to go.” Lucy felt Wyatt tugging on her arm. She looked away from Peter’s dead body, to Wyatt who was picking up Amy. Nodding her head, her and the two men made their way out of the room. They met no resistance, all of Peter’s back-up were lying unconscious in the room they had just left. Stopping for only a moment to grab their bags that were sitting on a table, they left as quickly as possible. Judging by the cars they found outside the warehouse, they let out another sigh of relief to see they are still in 1953. Wyatt placed Amy in the backseat of the car with Lucy, laying the young woman’s head in her lap. Once they were all in the car, Wyatt floored it, trying to figure out where they are. “I think I remember where the ship is…Rufus do you think you can fly it once we get back?”

Rufus said that he could, that according to Amy that the ship should go on auto-pilot to 2018 once they punch in the code she had mentioned earlier. Lucy was barely listening to them though, instead she was staring at her daughter’s face in her lap. She did look a lot like her, that was obvious. But, there was so much of Wyatt’s features in her face as well. Thinking back to their time in the apartment, she could also see some of her sister in the way she talked, the way she approached life. She gently stroked her hair, watching every breath that moved her chest up and down. The color was returning to her face as well and she was warming up. After an hour and a half of driving, they finally made it back to a spot that looked similar to where they left the ship. Once Wyatt parked the car, Rufus pulled out the tablet from Amy’s bag. “Okay…anyone have a guess on how to use the tablet from 2045?”

“If anyone can figure it out…it’ll be you.” Wyatt said. He turned around in the seat, looking back at Amy and Lucy. Lucy gave him a weak smile and nod, silently telling him that she should be okay. Her stomach gave a little flip when he reached back and gently ran the back of his finger across her cheek. She could suddenly see the future that would come with having Amy as a daughter. But she couldn't think about that now--there was too much else going on, Rittenhouse, Jessica, her mother. Rufus let out a cheer, breaking Lucy out of the intrusive thoughts, once he gained access to the tablet and found the command to expose the ship. It appeared before them, the ramp lowering as well.

On the ship, Wyatt placed Amy in one of the bunks. Lucy tried to stay next to her, but Rufus told her that it wouldn't be safe, that she needed to be strapped in for the flight. Reluctantly, she moved to the seat nearest the bunk and strapped in. She didn’t want to be away for her for even a second. Following her earlier orders, Rufus typed in the number sequence she had told them to. Overhead, an automated voice instructed them to buckle in, alerting them that the ship would travel to 2018, just a couple days after they had left. After just a couple of minutes, the voice alerted them that they had landed. When they exit the ship, it had landed in the same spot that Amy had landed it when she first arrived. Wyatt told Rufus to call Agent Christopher. “There’s no way Amy can handle being carried through the woods for an hour and a half.”

Rufus nodded his head as he left the ship. Lucy had already moved to sit on the bunk beside Amy. “So…a daughter, huh?” Wyatt had come up behind her.

“And we almost lost her before we’ve ever met her.” Lucy said, venom in her voice.

“Hey…” Wyatt placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. Lucy knew it was meant to be a comforting action, but it didn’t help; only Amy waking up would help. “We got her back…she’s got a whole life ahead of her.”

“She shouldn’t have even taken this mission…came back to save us…in the first place.” Lucy said. She let out a dry laugh, shaking her head. “It’s so crazy…I’ve only just met her. She’s an adult…but I still feel so protective over her…so…maternal.” Wyatt nodded his head, agreeing with her. “Reckless hothead…like you.”

“She’s also a bossy know-it-all…like you.” Wyatt said. After a moment, Amy’s eyelids started to flutter open. She looked at Lucy and then Wyatt, who had sat on the edge of the bunk behind Lucy, but can’t seem to focus on them.

“Mom…Dad?” Her voice was weak and hoarse, barely audible. The terms sent butterflies through Lucy’s stomach.

“You’re okay.” Lucy told her. Her hand gently cupped the side of her face, pushing away the hair there that was already out of her face. When she did, her face relaxed into Lucy’s hand. Wyatt had reached across her, gently grabbing her other hand. “We’re back in 2018. You’re okay.”

“Agent Christopher is on her way…we’ll get you to a hospital—”

“No…no hospital.” Amy said weakly, shaking her head. “Be okay…just rest.”

“Okay, no hospital.” Wyatt said, cutting Lucy off. She let out a hard sigh but didn't say anything to contradict it; she really thought she should go to a hospital. Maybe Agent Christopher could have a doctor brought in like she did for Jiya. The two of them continued to sit there until Agent Christopher and Jiya arrive, never leaving their daughter’s side.

* * *

 

“So…that is Lucy and Wyatt’s daughter…” Jiya said, looking at her from the doorway with Rufus. Lucy could hear them talking from down the hallway as she approached them. “And she calls me _what_?”

“Auntie Ji.” Rufus said a little too happily. “And I’m Unca Woof… _Unca Woof.”_

“Oh geez.” Jiya said; judging by her head movement she had rolled her eyes along with the sentiment. “She’s a grown woman…I doubt she still calls you that.” Rufus mumbled something under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. The four of them had been back for a day. While they caught Jiya, Mason, and Agent Christopher (who seemed unsurprised by the fact Amy was their daughter) up on everything, a doctor had been brought in to examine the young woman. She had briefly woken up for the exam, according to the doctor, but then fallen right back asleep. According to the doctor, despite what she had went through, Amy was in pretty good shape. She had a couple fractured ribs, a mild concussion, bruises covering most of her abdomen, a nasty gash on her forehead, a black eye, and they would need to keep an eye out for complications from the near-drowning. Amy had fallen back asleep before the doctor even left the room. “God, she looks so much like Lucy…”

“But acts just like Wyatt.” Lucy said, coming up behind the two of them. She had finally been convinced to shower, get something to eat, and take a break from sitting vigil at Amy’s side. “We were so blind for not realizing it sooner.”

“She’s good at what she does.” Rufus explained, tilting his head to the side. “Knew exactly what to say to get us to look the other way. Oh…” He grabbed Jiya’s elbow excitedly. “Girl is even dating James Dean—”

“I’m not dating him.” Amy croaked out from the bed. Lucy pushed past Jiya and Rufus as the former left to go get Wyatt. He had to be convinced as well to leave Amy. The young woman tried to sit up in the bed, but Lucy gently pushed her back down. “I’m fine, Lucy…I’ve had worse beatings than this—”

“But how many times have you came back from the dead?” The comment earned Rufus a death glare from Lucy.

Amy just chuckled dryly. “Been close…but never had my heart stop.” When Wyatt got there a second later, Rufus mumbled that he’d check back in on them later, giving the family some privacy. As soon as he was gone, Amy started in on the question, trying to sit up again. “How did we get out of there? How did you guys get me out of the tank? What happened to Peter? Did you guys—”

“We are fine.” Wyatt said, trying to calm her down. Amy reached a hand up, grabbing onto Wyatt’s who helped her sit up. With the bed being flush against the wall, Amy leaned back against it, Lucy having propped some pillows up behind her. As soon as she settled, breathing a little heavy from the exertion, Wyatt and Lucy fill her in on everything from the moment she lost consciousness to when they arrived back in 2018. “Christopher brought in a doctor who checked you out. Surprisingly, for all you went through…you weren’t that banged up…”

“I thought I told you guys not to wait for me…” Amy said after a moment, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Well…you really must be as stubborn as me if you thought that was going to happen.” Wyatt said. One of his hands tentatively grabbed hers. When she didn’t pull it away, Lucy did the same. “We weren’t leaving without you.”

Wyatt and Amy stared at each other for a moment until Amy finally broke a smiling a little. “Alright, whatever. But Peter…he’s really dead?”

“Yeah.” Lucy said. She still was surprised at herself how she just threw the shard of glass at him without a second thought. At the same time though, it didn’t surprise her. She would do anything for the people she cared about. “He won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“Good…” Amy smiled even more at that thought, but there was a little sadness in her eyes. “He…uh, believe it or not…that ass-hat was my best friend.” At that news Wyatt and Lucy’s eyes widen a bit. “We worked together too, were partners at work. I always had the feeling he wanted something more but…I just didn’t see him that way. Anyway…we were out on a mission—London 1967—and we had gone to this pub to gather some intel and this guy started hitting on me. Suddenly Peter was dragging him out of the pub, saying that he was the guy we had been looking for. He wasn’t though…when I finally figured it out Peter had beat the guy so bad…” She paused for a second, shaking her head as if to bring herself back to the present. “Anyway, when we got back I reported him and he was disavowed.”

“You did the right thing.” Lucy said. Wyatt had nodded his head in agreement. It all made sense to her now though, why Peter was so hellbent on making them suffer.

“Yeah…” Amy said, nodding her head. “Easy to say that now that it’s all over and everyone is safe.” She looked down, away from Lucy and Wyatt. The pain and regret were evident on her face. Lucy hoped she wasn’t blaming herself for all of this. She most likely wasn’t, Lucy knew she would raise her child to realize that people had to take accountability for their own actions, but she was most likely still sad that her former friend had met such a gruesome end. “Anyway…” she said, shaking her head to dispel the thoughts creeping in. When she looked up again, she smirked at Wyatt. “Like my dad taught me…that’s what history is, choices; some small, stupid, some monumental…but we make them. Peter made his choice…and I made mine.”

“Sounds like you got a smart old man.” Wyatt said, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Lucy reached across the bed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Eh…” Amy shrugged. She was smiling full-on, a smile that exactly mirrored Wyatt’s. “He’s alright…bit of a hard-ass… _horrible_ taste in music and even worse—”

“Please tell me he tells dad jokes.” Lucy said, smiling widely also and letting her hand fall from Wyatt's shoulder.

“The worst dad jokes you’ll ever hear.” The two women laughed as Wyatt rolled his eyes. “Plus, the fact that all of my friends always thought he was the ‘hot dad’ of our friend group.”

“Ew!”

“I know, right??”

“Okay, ladies, I think that’s enough laughing at my expense?” Wyatt said, chuckling himself.

When all the laughs died away, Lucy noticed Amy looking strangely at Lucy and Wyatt. She pulls her hands out of theirs, wiping them over her face. She winced slightly when she hit the cut on her forehead. “Sorry guys…this is just— It’s a little strange, isn’t it?” Lucy looks over to Wyatt, before looking back at Amy. “You guys…you’re not much older than me right now. And I know you’re having all these issues with Rittenhouse and Jessica—yeah, yeah…I know about Jessica—” Wyatt’s face had turned to stone and Lucy’s gave an uncomfortable lurch, but Amy continued on. “And…you know…just because I’m here…doesn’t mean that I’m actually going to happen…I’m still a possibility. And I know, yeah, it was reckless and crazy of me to come back here and try to save you guys but…I had to. And I don’t regret it for a second. Am I thrilled about almost dying…nah, not really. But, I would do it again in a second.”

“We know you would.” Lucy finally said after the three of them looked at each other. She reached up, cupping the side of Amy’s face, Amy relaxed into as she had done on the ship as well. “And we would too.” Wyatt nodded beside her. Even if she hadn’t _had_ Amy yet, she was still her daughter, or a future version of her self’s daughter. Too much of her family had been lost recently and she vowed no more.

Amy gave each of them a wide smile again, her pale blue eyes sparkling slightly. “So…what kind of food do you have here? Oh! Do you guys have any chocodiles??” The question earned a groan from Wyatt and a laugh from Lucy. “What?? They stopped making them in 2031…”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Jiya asked her as Amy put her tablet into her bag. “For being Wyatt and Lucy’s kid, you are really cool—”

Amy just laughed. “That’s in large part thanks to you and Rufus, by the way. But yeah…I got to go. Not supposed to be in a timeline when you exist, right?”

“Wait, are you saying that—”

“I am just saying that it is time for me to go.” Amy picked up her rucksack, throwing it over her shoulder. It had been a couple days since they had arrived back in 2018. Amy knew she had already stayed way longer than she should’ve, but it was hard to leave. When she woke that morning, she had decided to leave…even if she had to sneak out. She hadn’t told anyone else she was leaving yet; Jiya had ran into her while she was packing. “Would you mind rounding everyone up? Meeting me by the door?”

Ten minutes later, Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya, Agent Christopher, and Mason met Amy by the front door. When they spotted her bag by her feet, all of their faces fell. “What—what’s going on?” Lucy asked.

“I have to get back to my time.” No one said anything, but it was obvious they were all disappointed. “I mean…I know I’m great and everything and you guys are like, _totally_ obsessed with me now…but, we all knew that I’d have to leave eventually.”

Her attempt to lighten the mood a little fell flat. “Yeah, but…” Wyatt shrugged a shoulder, trying not to look too disappointed by giving her a grin. “Do you have to go so soon?”

Amy smiled at him as she also shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of time with me. Lots of diapers…Saturday ice cream outings…Bond movie marathons…those historical biographies for kids…”

“I can’t wait.” Wyatt said. He started to move to step forward to hug her, but stopped when she held a hand up.

“Um…there is one more thing I have to do before I go…”

Everyone gave her confused stare, except Mason. “You’re going to wipe our memories, aren’t you?” Amy feebly nodded her head yes. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he guessed so; Mason Industries, before it blew up, wasn’t far from this sort of technology.

The group exploded in questions, asking how that was possible and why she would do that. “I’m sorry guys…it is standard procedure. Especially in cases of family.” Amy said, holding up the device that she would use. It was unassuming, resembling a forehead thermometer. “You guys have learned so much about your futures…if I don’t do it now, someone else will come back and do it.”

“And you’re going to wipe everything? From all of us?” Lucy asked. She was easily the maddest at the situation. The look on her face mirrored ones Amy had received dozens of times growing up when she had done something her mother did not approve of.

The small note of pleading in her voice put a lump in Amy’s throat, though. “Um, no, not everything, just everything from the past four days—”

“Since we found out that you are our daughter.” Wyatt said, his mouth set in a hard line.

Amy nodded her head, rocking back on her heels slightly. “But I won’t erase Agent Christopher’s memory.” She explained. “She’s got to know to send me back and about the letter…all that stuff. Oh, and not Jiya’s either…because of your thing you got going on…” That earned her a confused look from Jiya and Rufus. She knew that Jiya wouldn’t be fond of having to keep this a secret from Rufus, but she also knew that she would. “It doesn’t hurt and you’ll still remember me…just as Anna, not Amy.” Everyone either nodded their heads or looked away from her. “If it’s any consolation, when I get back to 2045, we will have a big dinner—all of us—and I’ll tell you all about what I wiped from your memories.”

“You don’t have to tell us everything…” Lucy said quietly. Amy raised an eyebrow at her, asking her what she meant. “I’d rather not remember watching you die…that’s—it’s not a memory I want.”

“Okay. How about I’ll tell you guys I was hiding a N75 magnet in my bouffant the whole time and we all fought our way out?” The time travelers chuckled. “But honestly…these last few days have been eye opening. I mean, I’ve grown up on stories of these days from you guys…I studied your missions in school. And right now…I’m at that age where I don’t talk to you guys as often as I should. I work way too much. I have no social life; work is my life. You guys know what I do for a living…but you don’t know anything about my missions and you didn’t even know anything about Peter—”

“Probably best we didn’t know about him…” Wyatt said. The comment earned him a light smack on the shoulder from Lucy. “What? Fathers always know—"

“Regardless—” Amy held a hand up, cutting him off. “That’ll change once I get back. And maybe…just maybe…I’ll listen to Mom and go back to school, put my _history_ degree to good use?”

“Yes!” Lucy pumped her hands in the air as Wyatt let out a groan. Little did Amy know, the two had a bet going on what she had went to college for. Lucy stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Amy’s shoulders. “I knew you were a history person. Why else would Janis be your favorite singer?” Amy relished the feeling of her mom’s arms around her, burying her face in her shoulder. “I’m glad you got to know us now…like this. And I can’t wait to watch you grow up.”

“I love you Mom.” Amy murmured. When she pulled back, Wyatt was there, almost immediately also pulling her into a hug. “I love you too Dad.” After Wyatt released her, she also hugged Jiya and Rufus. “Okay, well…delaying this won’t make it any easier…so—after I do this, you’ll be stunned for a minute or so, then I’ll explain what happened…or well, the abridged version of it.” With one more smile to everyone, Amy raised the device and placed it to each other their foreheads, except for Agent Christopher’s and Jiya’s. As everyone stood there, stunned, their memories being covered up, she turned to the two woman. “You’ll have to pretend not to know anything either—”

“Until the future, or well my future, when I have to write a letter to myself.” She said, nodding her head like the whole situation wasn’t totally crazy.

“It’ll be hard but…I won’t say anything either.” Jiya added. “But watching you grow up is going to be _so_ weird now.”

Amy gave her a tight smile, stepping back to in front of the door. A couple seconds later, the rest of the group started to come to. “Woah—” Wyatt said, looking around to take in his surroundings. “Where—are we back—”

“In 2018.” Amy answered. “I told you guys that I would never lie to you and I intend to keep that promise…I had to wipe all of your memories. There were some things you all saw in the past few days that you can’t know yet. But, I promise…you will learn about it someday.”

“What about Peter?” Lucy asked. “And we were in a really bad car crash—are you okay?”

“I am fine…nothing I haven’t endured before.” Amy answered. Lucy, Rufus, and Wyatt were obviously taking her face, still riddled with healing scraps and the gash on her forehead. Luckily there was zero visible evidence of her drowning. “And Peter…he’s been taken care of.”

“He’s dead.” Wyatt said. It wasn’t so much a question than it was a statement. “But you…you just wiped our memories? All of ours?”

“Yeah…I’m sorry. It’s just protocol though.” Amy stated. Everyone looked around, sharing looks with one another. Even Jiya and Agent Christopher were playing along. “The device won’t cause any harm to any of your other memories or cause you from forming new ones. It basically just made the ones from the last four days dormant…unable to be accessed.”

“Well…thank you Anna—” Rufus stepped forward, reaching out a hand. The name unexpectedly made Amy’s heart jump in her throat. She reached out her hand also, shaking Rufus’s and then everyone else’s. “Seems you saved us.”

“Anytime.” She stared at everyone for a moment before reaching down and picking up her bag. Amy chuckled to herself. “Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus…” The three people, possibly the three most important people in her life, stared at her in confusion and without a hint of recognition in their eyes that they had just held five minutes ago. “It was an honor to meet you.” Without saying anything else, Amy gave them a small salute and then opened the door to the bunker, leaving to head back to 2045.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone breathing again? Everyone okay? Okay, good! Yes, Flynn and Jessica have (~kind of~) been left out of this story. I actually started (and finished) this story long before any of the recent episodes came out so therefore I did not know that Flynn and Jessica would be present in the bunker. Anyhoo--there will be one more chapter, a little epilogue if you will. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Epilogue

“Do you know why she wanted to have dinner with us?” Wyatt asked as he sat down in his favorite chair. “It just seems a little—”

“I am not going to question my daughter wanting to have dinner with us.” Lucy said as she came into the living room and sat down on the couch cattycorner to his chair. “We barely see her as it is…”

“I know that…but why are Rufus and Jiya coming as well?” Wyatt asked. The question was met with a shrug. “And why did she say that she’d bring the food?” Lucy waved a hand at him, dismissing the question. She grabbed her book she had sitting on the coffee table and started reading, dutifully ignoring Wyatt as he continued on theorizing why their daughter was coming over. He _was_ happy to see her; it had been too long since her last visit. “Do you think she’s in trouble with work? Maybe she—”

“Wyatt! Let it go and just relish in the fact we don’t have to cook tonight.” Lucy said. Wyatt just shook his head, still mumbling.

* * *

 

“Oh god…I haven’t had a burger in forever.” Wyatt said, throwing his wrapper into one of the paper bags. “Your mom has got me on a diet—”

“It’s not a diet.” Lucy cut in, rolling her eyes as Amy laughed out loud. “You just need to start watching what you eat.”

“It’s a diet.” Wyatt said under his breath.

“As much as we love seeing you kid…” Rufus said, also throwing the wrapper to his burger into one of the bags. “You got to admit…this is a little random…”

“ _Oh thank god I’ve been keeping this a secret for twenty-seven years…_ are you finally telling them??” Jiya said, looking _way_ too relieved. Everyone, except Amy, stared at her in confusion. In returning to the present and setting up the dinner, Amy had almost forgotten that she hadn’t wiped Jiya’s memories. “Don’t worry…you get to hear the story of how she got all…that…” Her fingers wiggled in the air, gesturing towards her face. While it had been twenty-seven years since the mission for them, it had only been since yesterday for Amy. When she had gotten to the house, her mother’s face had immediately hardened, seeing the cuts and bruising on her face…her dad had asked if she had actually gotten in hits in or just taken them.

“Yeah…” Amy nodded her head. “This dinner isn’t as random as you think it is…” Everyone discarded their trash, settling back into the cushions of the couch or chair they were sitting in. Everyone kept shooting Jiya and Amy confused stares, but neither obliged them. Amy had been sitting on the floor by the coffee table, as she had done so many times before as a child, with everyone else sitting across from her. As she stood, her parents shared a look; they could tell something was up. “So…do you all remember a mission you all went on in 2018? This person from 2045 showed up…saying that she had to save you?”

Rufus, Lucy, and Wyatt all shared a look, wracking their brains. It wasn’t uncommon for Amy to ask them about missions. Sometimes when one had her particularly stumped, she would come to them for help. Rufus reached up, scratching at his head. “Was that…”

“Anna.” Lucy said, snapping her fingers. “The girl’s name was Anna…right?”

“Oh yeah, Anna.” Wyatt said, nodding his head. “That was…a weird mission. Didn’t she wipe our…” At his words, the three of them look to Amy; they had figured it out. “Oh…Amy…”

“Yeah…I was Anna…” Amy admitted timidly. She wasn’t sure how they were going to react, but she was expecting the worst. Like, grounding at age twenty-six level worst. “And yeah…I expected for you three to pull out those faces…”

“You traveled back in time…to save _us_?” Lucy said, full mom-voice activated. It was a stark contrast from the Lucy she had spent the last week with. “That is—do you know how dangerous that is?”

“And you wiped our memories?” Wyatt said. He was sitting erect in his chair, anger all over his face.

“Yeah…you were pissed about that too then, Pops.” Amy pointed at him as she begins to pace. She had debated on telling them that she hadn’t wiped Agent Christopher’s memories, but decided to leave that out. It was obvious, though, that she hadn’t wiped Jiya’s, who was looking highly amused at the situation. “But it’s not like I just sprung it on you guys. I told you that I had to, why I had to, and I promised you that I would tell you what happened—hence this dinner tonight.”

“Tell us what happened.” Lucy said, an edge to her voice. “Amy Anastasia, you tell us _exactly_ what happened—”

“Mom—”

 “I know I probably told you to give us some watered-down version…but you need to tell us exactly what happened.” Lucy said.

The two stared at each other for a moment. “Mom…are you sure?” Lucy nodded her head. She looked to Wyatt and Rufus also, who nodded their heads in agreement. Jiya just gave her a “ _might as well”_ look. Amy let out a sigh, starting to pace again. “Alright well…your memories were wiped starting right after the car crash.” Over the next hour, Amy told them the full story of what had happened, including her dying for a couple of minutes. Naturally, they had all freaked out at the part. When she saw the look on Lucy’s face, she went over to her and sat on the couch next to her. “Mom…look at me…” After a moment, she finally looked at her. “I’m here…and I’m okay—because of you. You saved me.” Lucy reached up, gently placing a hand on the side of her daughter’s face, and kissed her forehead.

A heavy silence settled over the entire room as Amy finished her story. She sat there, still next to her mom, waiting for one of them speak first. Finally, after what felt like forever, Rufus was the first to speak up. “I still can’t get over the fact that you dated James Dean.”

“Rufus!”

“Come on, man—”

“That is—”

Amy just laughed though. “For the last time…I didn’t ‘officially’ date him.” She said. Despite the chuckles that fill the room, Amy could still sense the feeling of unease and some anger from her parents. “Um, Auntie Ji…Rufus…do you guys think I could have a moment alone with my parents—I have a feeling I’m about to get a lecture…”

The couple both nodded their heads, saying that they would just head home. They part after giving Amy extra tight hugs and saying that they would talk to their friends soon. Once they are gone and the remaining trio had returned to the living room, Wyatt turned to his daughter. “Come on…let’s see the bruising.” Amy gave him a faux confused look trying to seem like she didn’t know what he was talking about. “I saw you just about cry when Rufus and Jiya were hugging you…now let’s see it. We said we wanted to hear the whole story—” Amy let out a groan as she pulled her shirt of her waistband and lifted it up. Her parents remained silent as they inspected the bruising. The pain they must have felt from seeing her in pain was evident on their faces. “Amy…”

“Look—okay,” The young woman lowered her shirt and stepped back from her parents. “I know you guys aren’t fond of my job…especially when I come back looking like this. But here, sit—let me explain something…” Her parents did as she asked and sat on the couch, while she stayed standing. “I was, literally, born into this profession: it was how you two met, how you fell in love, and you worked at it the first fifteen years of my life—”

“But that didn’t mean you had to—”

“Mom, please…let me finish.” Amy said. Lucy held her hands up in defeat, letting her daughter continue. “And you’re wrong…I did have to. When Director Christopher approached me after grad school about the time agent program, I had to see what it was like. And then…I was hooked. I was…am damn good at this. You know, despite what I look like now…I am damn good at this job. And I took it, stayed with it, because there are still bad people out there trying to do horrible things to history. Plus, yeah, I’ll admit, I wanted to travel through time…see the construction of the Eiffel Tower, meet Susan B. Anthony, make out with James Dean. And I have done all that—I have lived twenty different lives. But…I think I’m done…”

The admission had actually stunned her parents into silence. The last time that had happened was when she told them she was joining the agency. “Done? What do you mean done?” Wyatt asked her. Him and Lucy shared an expectant look with each other.

“I mean that starting in the fall I will be enrolled in the PhD program for History at Stanford and I will also be teaching some introductory courses—” Her announcement was cut short by Lucy coming around the coffee table and tightly wrapping her arms around Amy’s shoulders. “Mom…little looser on the grip…I am still injured—”

“I don’t care.” Lucy said. Amy let out a chuckle, wrapping her arms around her mom’s waist. “I am proud of you…no matter what you do…but I am so happy you’re leaving that place.”

“Only because we worry about you kid.” Wyatt said, coming to stand beside his wife and daughter. Amy looked up at him over her mom’s shoulder, nodding her head. With a content sigh, he also wrapped his arms around his girls, holding them tight.

“For real though guys I have fractured ribs…”

The complaint fell on deaf ears though as her parents continued to hug her. After a couple more minutes, Wyatt and Lucy both let go of Amy and took a step back. “Come on…I think I might have some ice cream stashed away in the freezer.” Wyatt said. Amy nodded her head and smiled as Wyatt throws an arm over her shoulders and Lucy wrapped an arm around her waist, the three of them heading to the kitchen together. “If I’m gonna be overrun by history know-it-alls in this house…I’m at least going to have my ice cream…diet be damned.”

“ _It’s not a diet!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to give this a read! This is just a short story that has been popping around in my head for a while. It takes place sometime during season 2...not sure where since season hasn't premiered in its entirety yet. It won't effect the plot line of season 2 or contain any spoilers. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
